Network traffic is transmitted from a network, such as the Internet, from a sending system (e.g., a computer system) to a receiving system (e.g., a computer system) via a physical network interface card (NIC). The NIC is a piece of hardware found in a typical computer system that includes functionality to send and receive network traffic. Typically, network traffic is transmitted in the form of packets, where each packet includes a header and a payload. The header contains information regarding the source address, destination address, size, transport protocol used to transmit the packet, and various other identification information associated with the packet. The payload contains the actual data to be transmitted from the network to the receiving system.
The network includes physical infrastructure, such as, network cable, physical routers, and physical switches, to facilitate the transmission of packets from the sending system to the receiving system.